Alpha and Omega 2
by Wolf Dog Ash
Summary: This is my take on what happens in Jasper Park Canada after Alpha & Omega. The Central packs peaceful lives will be disturbed by war & lives will be threatened. Loved ones will die & sacrifices made, & it all starts when things go wrong, secrets are reviled & risks are taken. Rated M for lemons, language sexual & adult content & blood & gore etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was happy to take the roll of this story from DHumphrey. Hope you enjoy.**

Humphrey was laying down in Kate and his den waiting for Kate to get home from her hunt.

It's been two days after Kate and Humphrey got married. Lilly and Garth's marriage happened the same day. Their marriage was far more important because Lilly and Garth's marriage united the western and the eastern packs.

It was the middle of spring and most of the snow in Jasper park was melted.

Humphrey could smell Kate and a caribou.

He walked out of the den, and could now hear the caribou being dragged across the ground.

He then walked over to Kate and helped drag the caribou into the den.

"Welcome home," Humphrey said, "Another successful hunt I see."

"Yep, there's a lot of caribou around the valley," Kate said.

"What's new," Humphrey replied.

Kate and Humphrey sat down to eat dinner. Humphrey waited for Kate to take a bite before he ate.

At the end of dinner Humphrey asked Kate a question.

"Can you teach me how to hunt?"

"Why?" Kate asked in surprise.

"I want to provide."

"Omega's aren't allowed to hunt." She commented.

"Omegas weren't supposed to marry Alphas either." He added

"Good point," Kate said laying down in the back of the den.

Humphrey laid down next to Kate. "So can you teach me to hunt?" Humphrey asked.

"I guess I can teach you a few things," Kate said; hesitant.

Kate and Humphrey then fell asleep dreaming about hunting caribou.

In the morning Kate woke up, and saw Humphrey still asleep.

"Wake up Humphrey," She whispered in his ear. Humphrey's ear twitched, but he was still asleep. "Humphrey." Nothing happened.

"Humphrey, wake up!" Kate said almost yelling.

"What?" Humphrey said still half asleep.

"It's time to wake up," Kate said. "The sun hasn't even came out yet," He mumbled.

"Alpha's have to wake up early." Kate said teasing him.

Humphrey stood up, and walked to the entrance of the den.

Looking out over the land he asked, "Where do we start first?"

"How about stalking?" Kate asked.

"Sounds good." He agreed.

Kate and Humphrey walked over to a pond. Kate saw a tall patch of grass.

"Start over there," Kate said pointing to the grass. Humphrey walked into the patch of grass, and was already hard to see.

Kate walked over to him so she could see him better.

"Stay low to the ground," Kate said.

Humphrey got lower to the ground.

"Lower." Kate said.

Humphrey got closer to the ground.

"Lower." Kate repeated.

Humphrey got so low that his belly was almost touching the ground.

"Good." Kate said.

"It's hard to stay like this," Humphrey said.

His legs began to wobble.

"Don't give up, you can do it." She encouraged.

Kate walked five feet away from the grass, but couldn't see him.

"Good," Kate said, "Now crawl."

Humphrey crawled through the grass huffing.

"Breath lighter," Kate said, "You wont be able to sneak up on a deaf caribou breathing like that." She laughed.

Humphrey stopped huffing, but you could tell that he was struggling.

"Ok," Kate said.

Humphrey stood up with legs still wobbling for a moment before he fell to the ground.

"You're ready to hunt." Kate said.

"Really? You only taught me stalking prey." Humphrey said confused.

"It's mainly trial and error that teaches you." She mentioned.

"I take it there's not much room for error." He guessed.

"No, no there's not." Kate said.

As Kate and Humphrey walked towards the valley, Kate explained what to do.

"Remember, go for the throat, and don't let go," Kate instructed.

"Alright," Humphrey said nervous and uneasy.

As they got to the valley Kate spotted a caribou by itself.

"Perfect," Kate said, "I'll circle around and scare him to you."

Kate went to the other side of the caribou, and waved her tail to signal she was ready.

Humphrey crawled to the edge of the grass, and waved his tail.

Kate jumped out and scared the caribou towards Humphrey. Humphrey pounced on the caribou, dug his claws into its back and bit into the neck of the bucking caribou.

His his jaws lost grip and slipped out of its flesh, and with one last buck, it threw Humphrey off.

Kate ran up to Humphrey nad said, "Are you alright?"

Humphrey slowly focused his eyes sight on Kate. "I'm fine." He said, spitting out a hunk of flesh. They both walked towards the den.

"My first hunt wasn't successful," Kate said trying to cheer him up.

"Yea but that's because of those stupid eastern wolves," Humphrey said making them both laugh.

When they made it back to the den, Eve and Winston were waiting for them.

'Oh great,' Humphrey thought.

"Were have you been?" Eve asked.

"Hunting." Kate said.

"Hunting, with Humphrey?" Winston asked.

"Yea." Kate said.

"Omegas can't hunt." Eve said.

"He's not an omega, he is pack leader." Kate said angrily.

"Thanks, I think." Humphrey interrupted.

"I guess that's true," Eve said, "So I take it your hunt wasn't successful?"

"Not with two wolves." Humphrey said smiling sheepishly.

"Two wolf hunts ARE hard." Winston said.

For a second there was a awkward silence.

"Ok, we just came to check on you." Eve said leaving the den with Winston following.

"We still have half a day left, what now?" Humphrey asked.

"What about," Kate said thinking, "Log sledding?"

"Sounds good to me." Humphrey agreed

Humphrey walked towards the mountain with Kate following.

Kate saw half of a hollowed out log sticking out of the ground. "What about that one?" Humphrey looked to where Kate was pointing.

"That will do."

Humphrey pulled the bark out of the ground as one big piece.

After positioning the piece of bark on the top of the hill Humphrey and Kate jumped on.

"Are you ready?" Humphrey asked holding Kate's hips.

"Ready." Kate confirmed.

Humphrey pushed off with his right leg, and within seconds they were speeding down the mountains.

Kate saw the valley in front of them and a medium sized rock ahead, but it was too late.

"Oh no." She said.

"What?" Humphrey asked looking over her shoulder, "Oh crap."

"Air wolves!" Humphrey yelled as they flew into the valley.

As soon as they hit the ground the log shattered, and threw Kate and Humphrey ten feet.

"Just like old times." Humphrey said.

Kate laughed and said, "That was only three days ago." Kate said with a smile.

Humphrey watched as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. "We better get home, it's getting late." Humphrey said after a while.

"Ok." Kate agreed.

When they made it back to the den it was dark. The sun disappeared only leaving a small orange glow over the mountains.

Humphrey and Kate laid down in the back of the den together.

"I love you." Humphrey whispered into Kate's ear.

"I love you too." Kate whispered back rubbing noses with Humphrey.

Kate laughed as they laid there with Humphrey's forleg or arm over Kate's side.

'There's no way to describe how it feels to go to sleep pressed against the one you love.' Humphrey thought.

The next day, Humphrey woke up and Kate was gone. He walked out of the den into the blinding sun.

"Oh good, you're awake." Kate said.

Humphrey jumped a foot in the air, and spun around to face Kate.

"Yea," Humphrey said.

"I was going to go hunting you wanna come?" Kate asked.

"Sure, I guess I'll try again." Humphrey said walking towards the valley.

"Ok, but the caribou aren't in the valley, we'll have to go outside of Jasper." Kate said walking the other way.

Humphrey didn't like leaving the park to go hunting, but that wasn't going to stop Kate, and he couldn't leave her alone.

Before Kate and Humphrey even stepped out of the territory they found a caribou.

"He's yours" Kate said. Humphrey looked over the huge caribou.

"Ok" Humphrey said getting into position.

He slowly crawled towards the caribou until he was only 5 feet away.

Humphrey jumped on its back and clamped is teeth around the neck. The caribou fell to the ground dead immediately.

"Great your first kill" Kate said. Humphrey wasn't paying attention to Kate though, he was focused on something in the bushes.

Just then the wind blew and Humphrey got the scent.

Humphrey jumped in front of Kate right before a loud boom echoed through the forest.

"Humphrey?" Kate said unsure if he was hurt. Every thing he saw began to move slowly.

He looked down at the blood oozing out of his stomach.

Humphrey looked back up at the hunter trying to reload. He bolted at the hunter at incredible speed and tackled him.

Humphrey slashed him a couple times, grabbed his gun, and ran back to Kate.

Humphrey dropped the hunters gun on the ground and watched the hunter run away.

"Humphrey you're, bleeding bad." Kate said. Humphrey laid down on the ground .

"I'll be fine." He couldn't stop his smile when he saw purple dots float around in the air and in seconds, he blacked out.

Kate howled for help hoping someone could hear. She couldn't just leave him here like this. Kate was starting to panic.

'What if no one came, or I leave to get help and something killed him.' Then she saw the blood. There was so much blood.

A new thought came to her head. 'What if he bleed to death.'

Kate laid over the top of his wound to stop the bleeding. A few minutes later Kate heard flapping.

She looked up to see Marcel and Paddy quickly descending.

"What happened we heard a gun shot" Paddy asked?

Kate got up and showed the bloody hole going through Humphreys stomach.

"Is he… you know?" Marcel asked.

"No he's breathing, but not for long I need you to find something to stop the bleeding."

Kate said laying down on top of the wound again.

Marcel and Paddy flew off at top speed. Kate noticed Humphreys heart beat slow down.

"Hurry." Kate whispered to herself.

In a few minutes Marcel and Paddy returned with a towel. Kate took the towel before they could even land.

She gently rolled Humphrey over on top of the towel, and tied it around him really tight.

Kate checked his heart beat as Winston, Eve, Lilly, Garth, and a few other alphas ran up.

"What happened" Eve asked?

"It doesn't matter right now, his heart beats almost gone." Kate said, fear evident in her voice.

"Quickly get him to the creek." Eve ordered.

Kate grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him as fast as she could.

Garth, and a other alpha dragged the caribou back to the den.

"Drag him into the water." Eve said as they made it to the creek.

Kate quickly dragged him to the edge of the water and waited for him to open his eyes.

She saw his blue eyes open up a little bit.

"Kate can…you get…me out…of the water…its freezing." Humphrey said between breaths.

"Sure" Kate said smiling at him.

She dragged out of the water on to land.

"Can you stand up." Kate asked?

"I can barely move." Humphrey informed.

"We need to get you back to the den." Eve interrupted.

Time passed so quickly the next thing he knew he was laying down in the den with Kate standing next to him.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." Humphrey said closing his eyes.

"Ok I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She replied.

Humphrey weakly nodded as Kate turned around and walked out of the den to tell her father what happened.

In two weeks Humphrey could walk, but with a bad limp.

"Good to see you on all four paws." Kate said.

"It's good to be back outside without help." Humphrey said.

His wound healed but a scar remained.

Humphrey limped around Jasper all day to get rid of a tiny bit of fat he gained from doing nothing for two weeks.

Kate and Humphrey laid down together that night.

"Moon light howl tomorrow are you up for it?" Kate asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Humphrey said snuggling against Kate before falling asleep.

The next night Humphrey started the first howl. Kate knew now that he had the best howl out of the whole pack.

Even with his injury his howl seemed flawless and happy. After a few seconds Kate joined in.

When the howl came to an end and all the wolf couples were nuzzling their mate, a thought ran through Humphrey's mind.

'This maybe one of the best nights ever.' Humphrey thought.

In one week Humphrey could run normally. Which was good because two days after that a rival pack moved in.

"Sir, we have had reports of a rival pack moving this way." Hutch informed.

"Take a group on the right flank, and another on the left." Humphrey ordered. "And please, call me Humphrey."

The wolf pack was moving in, but both of Hutch's squads were in position. Kate and Humphrey walked up to the pack.

"Turn around and go home." Humphrey said.

"What if we say no?" One of the wolves said.

"Then we'll make you." Humphrey yelled.

"I would like to see you try."

Humphrey waved his tail, and both squads jumped out from the bushes. One of the rival wolves leaped at Humphrey who at the last second Humphrey dodged to the right and rammed into the wolves side knocking him into a tree.

The wolf ran away with the rest of the pack fillowing.

"When did you learn to fight?" Kate asked.

"I always knew." Humphrey said.

"What about the bears?" Kate asked

"I wasn't going to fight three bears." He replied.

"Which pack was that?"

"What makes you think I know?" He replied.

"I don't know but we beat them easily." She added.

"We still have two hours till midnight, what now?" He asked.

"I have an idea." Kate said seductively while brushing her tail under Humphrey's chin.

Humphrey thought for a second.

"Oh." he said running after Kate.

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD.

When he caught up to her, she was in a small opening, staring at him seductively. He walked over to her only to be met by a deep kiss. Humphrey shot his tongue into Kate's mouth raising the pleasure the two were feeling. After a while, they disconnected for air.

"Humphrey?" Kate said.

"Yes Kate?" Humphrey replied.

"Lets just get right to it." She said.

"As long as I'm getting some, I'm fine."

Kate laughed and was kissed again by Humphrey. This time, Humphrey pushed Kate onto her back and disconnected. Kate knew what was going to happen so she wrapped her paws around Humphrey's neck. Humphrey began lowering himself closer to Kate.

"Guess that stalking is gonna come in handy for more than just hunting." He said.

Kate laughed and replied, "I guess it is."

Humphrey continued to lower himself till he felt something warm engulf the tip of his wolfhood. Humphrey thrusted forward slowly and her kate make a small moan. Humphrey got a devious smile and began to steadily push into Kate who began to moan deeply at the feeling.

"Oh...Humphrey...you-you're so big...I never realized how big you are!" She moaned.

"Just wait." He replied.

Humphrey then pulled out of Kate and pushed in rapidly and repeating this motion constantly.

"Ohhhh...Humphrey...ohhh yes...that feels...sooo good...fuck me...fuck me harder." She screamed.

This continued for about a half hour longer before the two felt their climaxes rapidly approach.

"H-Humphrey...I'm getting close to...ahhhhhh!" She wasn't able to finish her sentence before she reached her climax and sprayed her juices everywhere at the same time Humphrey forced his knot into Kate which sent her to her climax.

This was just enough to send Humphrey over the edge to his climax and then he came.

Humphrey shuttered with a deep exhale from the intense pleasure before saying, "Ohhh...Kate." Then rolled so Kate was on top of him. Before the married wolves knew it, they were fast asleep.

**A/N: I decided to split the 8,000 words into three chapters. I hope this makes you people with busy lives easier to read the story. Duce.**


	2. Chapter 2: My Family

**A/N: if you read the 8,000 word chapter that I had at first, then don't read the first three chapters. It is that chapter split into three. For those who didn't, enjoy, or I will find and kill you. Just kidding.**

Humphrey woke up in the forest the next day. The sun was shining through the trees.

"Kate wake up." Humphrey said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"we slept in the forest".

"we better get back to the den".

Humphrey saw Eve and Winston at the den.

"Are we going to tell them?" Humphrey asked.

"Better now than later." Kate said.

"Your mother is going to kill me." He pointed out.

"Yea you should hide outside the den." Kate said walking into the den.

"Where's Humphrey?" Eve asked.

"I need to tell you something." Kate said.

"What is it?" Winston asked?

"It's about me and Humphrey," Kate said.

"If he hurt you I'm going to rip off his ears so he can't hear himself scream when I tear open his stomach." Eve yelled.

Humphrey's heart stopped when he heard this. Kate wasn't sure she should tell her mother now.

"No…I'm going to be a mother." Kate spat out.

"That's great." Eve said.

"What? You're not mad?" Kate said surprised.

"No." Eve said.

"Humphrey." Kate yelled.

Humphrey poked his head in the den to look at Eve. 'She doesn't look mad.' Humphrey thought. He slowly made his way into the den.

"You're not mad?" Humphrey asked.

"No you two are married I knew it was going to happen eventually." Eve said.

"Oh good." Humphrey said with a sigh.

"When are you due? You look a bit skinny to be pregnant." Eve mentioned.

"Well we had just uh...ya know yesterday." Kate answered.

"Oh well you still have a long way to go." Eve said, "But we'll share the news once we're sure you're pregnant." Eve said walking out of the den with Winston.

"Looks like every one is going to know." Humphrey said.

"They would sooner or later." Kate said

"I'm going to take a nap you going to join me?" Humphrey said laying down in the back of the den.

"Sure you wore me out last night." Kate said laying down next to Humphrey.

Humphrey blushed a little, and rubbed against Kate before falling asleep.

9 Weeks Later

Humphrey dragged a caribou he killed into the den.

"Kate I'm back." Humphrey said.

"Oh thank god." Kate said obviously in pain.

"What's wrong?" Humphrey asked.

"It's happening." Kate said.

"What?!" Humphrey said shocked

"You heard me." Kate yelled.

"Ok calm down I'm here."

"Calm down? Do you know how much this fucking hurts?" Kate screamed.

"Ok just like we practiced, breath and push. Squeez my paw if you want to." He said.

Kate screamed as the first pup made its way out.

Humphrey almost passed out, but instead he ran out of the den, and threw up in the bushes.

By the time he got back to the den Kate was giving birth to her second pup.

Humphrey put his paw out again for Kate to grab, and that's what she did. She practically had a death grip on his paw.

This time she didn't scream. As the second pup came out she let go of his paw.

Humphrey was focused on the pup when Kate grabbed his paw again. Humphrey yelped from the sudden pain.

The third pup must have hurt the most because Kate was really squeezing. The third pup then came out at the same time Kate let go of his paw.

Humphrey's paw was now throbbing, but he was to busy looking at the three pups in front of him.

"Humphrey...you name...the first one." Kate said between tired pants.

Humphrey looked at the first one and thought. It was a boy with black fur that had strands of grey. Neither of them had any idea what color the eyes were since pups don't mave their eyes open when first born.

"Dakota." Humphrey finally said.

"Perfect." Kate said smiling.

"Your turn."

Kate looked at the second pup. It was a girl, blonde fur. It was like a mini Kate.

"Daisy." Kate said.

"I like that." Humphrey said looking at the puppy.

"Your turn." Kate said.

"You name this one." He said.

Kate looked at the third pup. It was a girl with grey and white fur, and had blue eyes.

"Star." Kate said.

Humphrey smiled, and rubbed noses with Kate. Just then Eve ran into the den with Winston behind her.

"Aw there so cute." Eve said walking in with Winston startling the two.

Winston looked at the third pup.

"I've never seen a grey, and white female before." Winston said.

"What are there names?" Eve asked.

"Dakota, Daisy, and Star." Kate said.

"I was going to wash the pups, Eve. You wanna come?" Humphrey asked.

"I'd love to." Eve said.

Eve walked out of the den with two pups. Humphrey followed her down to the stream with the other pup.

They came back with three clean pups. Their fur was shining from the sun.

"They're so beautiful." Kate said.

"They get that from you." Humphrey said.

Four days later, the pups finally opened there eyes for the first moment. Dakota had green eyes, Daisy had brown eyes like Kate, and Star had blue eyes. Hum[hrey was out hunting while Kate watched the pups.

"Where's dad?" Dakota asked.

"I hear him coming." Kate said.

"Really?" Star asked.

The pups ran to the entrance of the den. They circled Humphrey as he dragged the caribou into the den.

"Some one order caribou?" Humphrey asked.

"Food!" Dakota yelled.

"Not for you." Kate said.

"Why do you get caribou, and we get milk?" Daisy asked.

"Hey, you're the lucky one." Humphrey said.

Kate tried to give him a look of disapproval, but couldn't stop a small laugh.

"You can have some later." Kate said.

Humphrey had a big, goofy smile on his face. After they finished dinner the pups were asleep next to Kate and Humphrey.

They soon fell asleep with the moon shining a faint glow in the den.

Kate and Humphrey were waken up by the pups. He looked over at Kate who was just getting up too.

"Can we have caribou for breakfast?" Daisy asked.

Kate looked at Humphrey, and he nodded.

"Ok." Kate said.

The pups ran to the caribou and began eating. They weren't supposed to eat meat for another day, but that wouldn't hurt.

"This taste awesome!" Star said.

"Yea." Daisy agreed.

Dakota was to busy eating to say anything.

"Yay more milk for me." Humphrey said.

Kate and Humphrey both laughed. Just then Hutch ran into the den.

"Humphrey, the rival pack is back." Hutch said.

Humphrey thought for a second "Prepare all Alphas for war, leave no survivors".

"Yes sir."

"Guard the pups, Kate. I'll be back soon." Humphrey said.

Kate nodded ordering the pups to get behind her as Humphrey ran out of the den. On his way, two rival wolves passed him. He realized that they were heading towards his den with Kate and the pups. Humphrey ran after them as fast as he could. When he got to the den Kate was fighting the two wolves, but was obviously losing. He saw his pups balled up together in a corner, covering their eyes.

Humphrey jumped on the back of one of the wolves pinning him to the ground.

Humphrey bit down on his neck, and didn't let go until he didn't feel a struggle. The other wolf ran off with its tail between its legs.

Kate had a lot of cuts but they were small. Humphrey started to lick all the cuts on Kate.

Kate and Humphrey laid down next to the pups trying to comfort them. Hutch ran into the den.

"They retreated." Hutch said.

"Ok, I want you, Garth, Candu, Scar, Claw and our other best Alphas to go and track them down." Humphrey ordered.

"Yes sir I mean Humphrey." He said walking out of the den.

Kate felt so safe laying down next to Humphrey. They all fell asleep as a family, and Humphrey would make sure that it stayed that way.

Humphrey was woken up by Hutch.

"Report." Humphrey commanded.

"We lost two wolves from the recon squad, but took out their attack group. They were camping outside of Jasper." Hutch said.

"Very good. Reward the attack group the day off, including yourself." Humphrey said.

"That's not all. We have a prisoner." Hutch said.

"I thought I said no survivors." Humphrey said.

"I thought maybe we could get some answers from him." Hutch said.

"Good idea. Is there any vacant dens in the territory?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes. In the old eastern territory".

"Get two delta squad alphas over there along with the prisoner." Humphrey said.

"Will do." Hutch said walking out of the den.

Humphrey made his way to the eastern territory. He knew what den Hutch was talking about.

Tony moved to the western territory leaving his den vacant. Humphrey had only been there once, but he remembered the way there.

He found the two alphas outside the den with the prisoner inside.

"Come with me." Humphrey said to the two alphas as he walked into the den.

The prisoner had black fur, and was medium size. He was laying down in the corner.

"Restrain him." Humphrey ordered.

Both alphas slammed the prisoner into the ground. As Humphrey walked over to the prisoner He noticed it whimpered. 'It's a girl!' He thought.

"Let her up, and wait outside the den." Humphrey ordered.

The alphas hesitated, but left the den. The female didn't get up. She just looked into Humphreys eyes. Humphrey could tell she was scared, he could see it in her eyes.

"What's your name?" Humphrey asked.

The wolf gave Humphrey a weird look before answering.

"Mica." She answered.

'A wolf with black fur named Mica? Ironic." He though.

"What's an Amega doing with the Alphas?" Humphrey asked.

"How did you know I was a omega?" Mica asked.

"It might as well be written all over you." Humphrey replied.

"I was the nurse." Mica said.

"Wow. We took a nurse captive?" Humphrey said.

Mica looked away remembering she was a prisoner.

"You can leave, but I don't think the rest of your pack will be happy when they find out you were captured." Humphrey said.

"I don't want to go back" Mica said immediately.

"You can stay here." Humphrey offered.

"Is your pack leader ok with that?" Mica asked.

"I am the pack leader." Humphrey said smiling.

"No offence, but you look like an Omega, not a pack leading Alpha."

"It's not looks that matter. I don't look like an alpha because I'm not one."

"An omega leader?"

"I'm not in the mood for questions. So are you staying or not?" Humphrey said.

"Sure." Mica said.

Humphrey escorted her around the territory making sure every one left her alone.

After giving her a quick tour he took her back to his and Kate's den were she would sleep for the night.

Humphrey and Mica arrived at the den at sunset. Kate just got the pups to go to sleep.

She walked out of the den and starred at Mica.

"Who's this?" Kate asked.

"This WAS the prisoner." Humphrey answered.

Humphrey could tell Mica was uncomfortable in this awkward conversation.

"Mica, make yourself at home. Kate and I have to talk." Humphrey said.

Mica walked past Kate into the den. As soon as she was inside Kate turned and glared at Humphrey.

"Why is the prisoner here?" Kate growled.

"She's only an Omega, she's no threat." Humphrey said.

"No threat Humphrey, you're and Omega and why is she at are den?" Kate asked.

"She doesn't have any where else to go." Humphrey said.

"Does SHE have a name?" Kate asked.

"Yes. It's Mica." Humphrey said.

"Fine, but only for tonight" Kate said walking into the den.

Kate laid down in the back of the den. Humphrey knew she was in a bad mood so he gave her some space.

Before Humphrey fell asleep he was thinking how awkward this must be for Mica.

IN THE MORNING

Humphrey woke up from the sound of Kate's voice.

"What is it?" Humphrey asked.

Kate slapped Humphrey across the face. His fur hid the scratch marks.

"Ow. What was that for?" Humphrey asked.

"Don't act like waking you up was such a burden" Kate said.

"Ok I'm up" Humphrey said standing up.

"I'm going on patrol today so I'll be gone six hours" Kate said.

"Ok, I'll be helping Mica find a den" Humphrey said.

Kate turned around, and mumbled something as she walked out.

Humphrey couldn't make out what she was saying but she was mad.

'What's with her? Is she jealous?' Humphrey thought. He walked over to the pups to wake them up.

Of course they weren't happy. Until they figured out they were going to there grandparents.

Humphrey woke up Mica, and she wasn't happy either.

"What?" Mica sighed.

"I was going to help you find a den." Humphrey said.

"Oh. Thanks." Mica said.

"No problem, but we need to leave now. Its going to take all day".

"Ok".

It took one hour before Humphrey and Mica found a spot to build a den.

There was two rock leaning together leaving a small cave on one side.

"Good. Now we just need to make it bigger." Humphrey said.

They walked up to the rock, and Humphrey started digging. Mica saw his muscles flex as he dug.

"He can't be an Omega." She thought,

Humphrey knew she was watching him which made him very nervous. After an hour he finished digging. The den was much bigger now. It could probably fit five wolves in it now.

"Thank you so much." Mica said.

"No problem. I didn't have any thing else to do." Humphrey said.

"What are you going to do know?" Mica asked.

"I have to hunt" Humphrey replied.

"Oh. Ok. See you later then."

"Yea see ya." Humphrey said walking away towards the valley.

Humphrey walked into his den after bringing Mica two legs from the caribou he caught.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Humphrey said walking out of the den.

Kate didn't say anything. She just fallowed him outside the den.

When she turned the corner she found a moose laying dead on the ground.

"Holy crap. How did you kill this?" Kate asked.

"It wasn't paying attention." Humphrey said.

"It's not the only one." Kate mumbled.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"Exactly. Now that's bring this guy to the rest of the pack" Kate said.

Humphrey was confused at what she said. Was she trying to be funny? Humphrey knew most alphas were bad at telling jokes, but that didn't make sence at all. Humphrey walked out of the den, and helped drag the moose. He noticed Kate didn't seem happy.

" Is she still mad at me.' Humphrey thought. Humphrey had an idea.

"Kate wait here." Humphrey said.

"Whatever." She replied

Humphrey ran around the corner of Winston and Eve's den. He walked past the den into the field were the alphas where.

"What would you do for a moose?" Humphrey asked in a very calm voice.

"Um…I would hunt for the rest of the week." One of the wolves said.

"Yea" All the wolves agreed.

"Good." Humphrey said walking back to Kate.

All the wolves had a confused look on there face.

Humphrey and Kate dragged the moose around the corner. All the wolves jaw dropped open.

"Looks like your hunting for the rest of the week." Humphrey said.

Non of them moved. They just stared at the moose.

"What are you waiting for?" Humphrey asked.

All the wolves took position around the moose, and dug in. Humphrey and Kate sat down to eat.

"Did you catch this by yourself?" one wolf asked.

"Yea." Humphrey said.

"Wow. It must have been hard." another wolf said.

"Nope. Caught him completely by surprise." Humphrey said.

They all kept eating there part of the meat. Humphrey noticed Kate hadn't eat much. 'Something is bothering her. I'll talk to her after we eat.' Humphrey thought. After they finished eating it was the omegas turn to eat.

For the first time the omegas got an actual meal.

Normally the omegas got the bad parts of the meat. Kate and Humphrey walked towards the den.

'Kate still looks sad.' Humphrey thought.

"Kate what's wrong?" Humphrey asked.

"Nothing." she said trying to sound sincere.

Humphrey pinned Kate to the ground. Humphrey knew her one weakness. She was ticklish.

"Humphrey haha sto-haha stop it." Kate said between laughs.

"Tell me what's wrong." Humphrey ordered.

"Ok ok. Just stop." Kate said.

Humphrey got off Kate and let her up. Kate looked into Humphreys eyes before speaking...

"I'm worried about that rival pack." Kate lied.

Humphrey could tell when she was lying. She got a guilty look in her eye.

"Kate. You can tell me anything/" Humphrey said in his soft voice.

"You really wanna know what's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Yes, more than anything. I want us to be honest." Humphrey said.

"You don't spend enough time with your family." Kate said.

"What are you talking about?" Humphrey asked.

"You spend all your time hunting, with Mica, and..." Kate started.

"Oh this is about Mica. Kate I didn't know you could get so jealous." Humphrey teased.

"I'm not jealous over an OMEGA." Kate growled.

Kate slapped Humphrey again. "Oh come on. What's with all the slapping." Humphrey said.

"You know Humphrey. Your not the same wolf I married.'" Kate said as she walked away.

"That stings." Humphrey said. Not only what she said stung but that slap stung too.

Humphrey decided to go down to the creek for water.

Humphrey looked at his reflection in the water. Kate left three big scratch marks on his face. It was bleeding pretty good. Humphrey washed off the blood in the creek.

"She's very mad. I'm going to stay away for awhile" Humphrey whispered to himself.

Humphrey found the perfect temporary one wolf den. It was small but would keep him dry. It was also secluded.

Humphrey thought about what Kate said. "I didn't change. Or at least my personality didn't" Humphrey thought.

Humphrey fell asleep in his temporary den that was about a mile from his and Kate's den.

Kate woke up in the den, and found that Humphrey was gone. 'He doesn't get up this early.' Kate thought. She walked out of the den quietly so she didn't wake the pups to find him. Turns out no one in the pack knew were he was.

"I can't believe I said that. I'm so stupid." Kate thought. She found his scent were they fought last night.

Kate followed his scent down to the waters edge, and to a small den.

Kate made sure Humphrey could hear her when she walked in. Humphrey sat up, and turned one side of his face away.

"Humphrey please, look at me." Kate begged.

Humphrey was thinking for a while.

He reluctantly turned towards Kate revealing the scratch marks, and blood he was trying to hide.

Kate looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh my gosh. Humphrey I'm so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me" Kate pleaded.

"Don't worry about it. I think it looks good on me." Humphrey said smiling.

"No it doesn't." Kate argued.

"No?" Humphrey asked.

Kate shook her head laughing. Kate walked up and licked the blood off of Humphrey's face.

It stung at first, but began to feel good. Humphrey licked Kate's face.

"Thanks" Humphrey said.

Kate thought it was a weird thing to thank her about.

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD

Humphrey pinned Kate to the ground, and licked her stomach.

"Humphrey." Kate said giggling.

Humphrey started going lower, and lower till he reached Kate's slit. He then gave her sex an experimental lick, making Kate moan in ecstasy. Humphrey enjoyed the sound and licked up and down slowly causing Kate to moan in deep pleasure and enjoyment.

"Ohhhh God Humphrey. Ohhhhh yes! Your tongue feels sooooo amazing!" She moaned.

Humphrey momentarily stopped before liking his sexy mate like a mad wolf. Causing Kate to writhe and cringe in pleasure from his slick, long and rough tongue. After a while of this, Kate's pleasured sounds fogged Humphrey's head and he involuntarily slid his tongue in and out if his pretty little mate. Kate threw her head back onto the floor moaning in earnest. Humphrey then balanced himself on his left paw and reached his right paw to his length and began stroking it. Making himself moan, Humphrey's moaning vibrated his whole mouth sending vibrations through Kate's needy pussy.

"Aww fuck yes! You dirty fucking Omega teach me! Teach me for slapping you! Discipline me!" Kate yelled.

Humphrey hadn't seen Kate act like this his whole life, but shrugged it off and continued to pleasure his mate. Kate orgasmed a minute later surprising Humphrey who was focused on having his length be at full size and had came at the same time as her.

After Kate regained her breath, she pinned Humphrey to the floor and went straight to his length which was at full size thanks to his help.

Kate licked every angel of Humphrey's rod loving the salty taste and musky smell. She then took all 6in into her mouth whole with little problems. Kate got excited when Humphrey's cock continued to grow in Kate's mouth getting somehow larger. Kate's moans doubled the pleasure Humphrey was receiving from Kate muzzle. Just before Humphrey came, he held Kate's head down on him and told her to lick around it. Kate happily obliged and when Humphrey came, his seed sprayed in every direction causing Kate's mouth to be flooded by a salty flavor which made her gag at the seed that hit the back of her throat.

When Humphrey regained his energy from his second energy loss, he rested his front paws on Kate's lower back ,who was now standing on all fours, and began to crawl I her back till he felt his length press on her slit. He then rested his stomach on her back bad wrapped his paws around her slender and sexy waist. With a light pump if his hips, Humphrey made Kate scream in pleasure.

"Oh Humphrey, you've already taken my virginity, just fuck me like the wild sex wolf I know you are, please." She begged like a bitch in heat.

Humphrey was more than happy to oblige Kate's begging by getting a death grip on Kate's hips and pounding her with his 6in rod like crazy. In no time, Humphrey tongue was hanging out of his mouth and was drooling onto Kate which excited her sexual needs more. About ten minutes passed and Humphrey was ready to finish it.

He leaned forward and whispered, "Are you ready?"

Kate, who was heavily breathing says, "Yes, tie with me."

Humphrey super death gripped Kate and pounded Kate like this was the last time he could fuck her something fierce. Kate moaned so loud you would think she would be herd from the southern territory along with the sloshing of their mixed sex juices until Humphrey then slammed Kate off her front paws and into the ground which gave Humphrey more access do he could knot the hot Alpha that was his mate. Now at a slower rate but with a greater force, hitting Kate's sweet spot with each thrust of his hips caused her to climax before Humphrey had even tied with her. Humphrey tore up and abused Kate hole till they heard what was like a liquid popping noise which was Humphrey's knot entering Kate's tired out pussy that was still being fucked by the determined Omega and when he finally came, shivers shot threw both of Kate and Humphrey's spines but Humphrey had deeply exhaled from his large seminal release that flowed through Kate causing her to shiver a second time. Humphrey then gently rolled onto the ground to keep from causing Kate or himself pain and waited for his knot to return to its original size.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me which lemon was better, this one or the one in chapter one. Deuce.**


	3. Chapter 3: Searching

**A/N: I got nothing. Enjoy.**

Kate and Humphrey laid on the ground a little dirty. (NOT FROM DIRT) Kate turned her head to look into the wild Omega's eyes who looked back into hers.

Kate was lost in Humphreys eyes. Humphrey was lost in Kate's eyes. After about 45 minutes when Humphrey's knot had gone back to normal size and his rod went back into its sheath.

"We should wash off." Humphrey suggested.

"Good idea." Kate agreed.

Humphrey got up and pulled outta Kate causing her to moan unexpectedly this time.

They both walked to the creek to wash off. They laid down in the shallow part of the creek.

"We're going to be here for a while." Kate said knowing the "DIRT" wouldn't come out easy.

"That's fine. As long as I'm with you." Humphrey said.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Kate stood up from the creek, and walked to shore with Humphrey fallowing.

"Smell me." Kate said.

Humphrey started laughing "What?" Humphrey said in between laughing.

"Ha ha laugh it up, but if my mother finds out she'll kill you." Kate said.

"She didn't last time." Humphrey said.

"Last time wasn't just for fun." Kate said.

"It wasn't?" Humphrey asked.

"That's what we want her to think." Kate said.

Humphrey smelled Kate.

"Nothing." Humphrey said.

"Good." Kate said.

Kate and Humphrey walked back to the main land. Kate was tired, and so was Humphrey.

"I'm going to sleep." Kate said.

"Sounds good. I'll be there in a minute." Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked off towards Mica's den. Kate waited awhile before following him.

She made to Mica's den, and Humphrey was inside. Kate could make out most of the words they were saying.

"You haven't been outside this whole time?" Humphrey said.

"I know its just that its hard to come into a new pack like this." Mica said.

"I know what you mean." Humphrey said.

Kate was confused at what he said. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Kate thought.

"What are you talking about?" Mica asked.

"I wasn't born into this pack" Humphrey said.

"Where were you born?" Mica asked.

"My parents were lone wolves so I wasn't born in a pack" Humphrey explained.

"What happened?" Mica asked.

"My parents were killed by bears. The bears don't kill pups though so I was left alone with my sister" Humphrey said.

Kate was shocked. He was born a lone wolf, His parents were killed, he had a little sister, and he didn't tell her any of this.

"That's horrible" Was all Mica could say.

"When the pack found me Winston let me stay. When I met Kate, she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. Since I didn't have any thing to do, Winston had me look over Kate and Lilly." Humphrey finished his story.

Mica looked down at the ground, and for a second there was a awkward silence.

"I got to go." Humphrey said.

When Kate heard this she ran as fast as she could towards the den.

Before Humphrey left he turned around to face Mica.

"If you want something to do you could ask Eve if she needs any help." Humphrey said.

Mica nodded, and Humphrey walked out of the den. When he made it back to his, Kate was curled up in a ball on the floor.

'She looks so cute.' Humphrey thought. Humphrey laid down behind her to keep her warm.

Humphrey slowly drifted off into a dream.

HUMPHREY'S DREAM/POV

I woke up next to my sister. I remembered crying myself asleep last night after witnessing my dad murder, and my mom raped and murdered.

My stomach started to grumble.

"Oh great." I said.

I woke up my little sister to get her ready.

"What." She said.

"We got to go. We don't have any food." I said.

"How are we going to get food?" She asked.

"I don't know, but we're defiantly not going to get it here." I said.

We had been walking for hours, and it was getting dark. We went to sleep sore.

In the morning I calmly got up. Until I noticed my sister was gone. I screamed out her name as I ran.

My body felt weak, and I fell to the ground. I looked up at a grey and white wolf with a blonde one behind him.

My vision grew dark. I was then lying in a den with the blonde wolf sitting next to me.

"Good morning." The tan female said.

"W-Where am I?" I asked weakly.

"You're in the western territory." She said.

"Where's my sister?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, we found you alone." She replied.

I started to get teary eyed thinking the worst.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Eve" She said. "And you are?"

"Humphrey." I coughed.

"Well Humphrey. You should get some water." Eve said.

After getting water and a little to eat, we came back to the den.

There was a little blonde pup sleeping in the back of the den. Next to her was a even smaller white pup.

"They're so cute." I said.

"The blonde one is Kate. The white one is Lilly" Eve said.

"Hi Kate, and Lilly" I said.

Humphrey woke up from his dream. Kate was sleeping next to him. It made him smile remembering when he first met Kate.

Humphrey sat outside the den looking up at the dark sky. There was a little bit of light in the east.

'The sun should be up in an hour.' Humphrey thought.

Kate woke up, and saw Humphrey sitting outside. 'He is a strong wolf to have gone through that.' She thought.

Kate walked outside and sat next to him.

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked.

"No. why?" Humphrey asked.

"You look tense." Kate said.

Humphrey looked back up at the sky. Kate and Humphrey heard the pups wake up.

"We better get some food." Kate said.

"Yea." Humphrey agreed.

Kate and Humphrey walked into the den. Dakota was the one awake.

"Dakota where going to go hunting. You're in charge." Kate said.

"Awesome." Dakota said in a partial whisper to himself.

"I expect you to be responsible." Humphrey said.

"I will dad." Dakota said.

Kate and Humphrey walked out of the den and headed towards the valley.

"Which ones do you think will be alphas?" Kate asked.

"I think Star and Dakota will be alphas." Humphrey said.

"Me too." Kate said.

ONE HOUR LATER AFTER THE SUCCESSFUL HUNT ROUTINE

Kate and Humphrey were dragging the caribou back to the den. They all sat down and ate breakfast. Except Daisy.

She was still sleeping. Daisy started to stand up.

"We thought you were dead. We were going to eat you, but we caught this caribou." Humphrey said.

Every one started laughing. Daisy didn't laugh though.

"Ok. I have something to ask you." Humphrey said.

"What is it?" Dakota asked.

"Alpha school starts in six months. It's your choice right now. Who wants to be an alpha?" Humphrey asked.

Dakota and Star raised there paws.

"Alright. What should we teach them first." Kate asked.

"Hunting." Humphrey said.

"Alright." Kate said.

Kate taught them what she taught Humphrey. Instead of hunting caribou when they finished, they hunted Humphrey.

Humphrey stood next to the tall grass acting stupid like a caribou. Dakota jumped out of the grass at Humphrey growling.

Humphrey ducked and Dakota went over the top of him and hit the ground doing a barrel roll.

Daisy and Star burst out laughing.

"You're supposed to stalk your prey. Its hard to do when you give them a warning." Humphrey said.

Daisy and Star were on the ground laughing.

"Oh yea. I bet you can't do it." Dakota said.

Star positioned herself in the tall grass, and jumped at Humphrey. When she hit Humphrey she was knocked backwards.

"You have to put some muscle into it." Humphrey said.

"Your not supposed to resist." Kate whispered.

"Oh fine." He agreed.

After a couple more tries it was getting dark and Star was the most improved.

"We need to be getting back." Humphrey said.

Kate and Humphrey started walking back to the den with the pups following.

At the den the pups laid down in there usual spots. Kate laid down in the front of the den.

Humphrey sat outside of the den staring into the sky. It was getting really cold, but Humphrey was made for the cold.

'It's almost fall. the pups will go to the spring alpha school.' Humphrey thought.

Humphrey walked into the den, and saw Kate shivering. Humphrey laid down, and cuddled next to her. She immediately stopped shivering, and they both fell asleep.

Humphrey jolted awake breathing heavily. He looked at the pups to see they were still asleep. He looked to were Kate was sleeping. Kate stood a foot away looking into his eyes. Humphrey screamed in from the heart stopping surprise, and fell over on his back. Kate let out a small giggle.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Nothing." Humphrey said.

"I know you're lying." Kate said.

"It doesn't matter." Humphrey said.

"Of course it does. What was your nightmare about?" Kate asked.

"It was about my parents." Humphrey said.

"I know what will make you feel better." Kate said.

Humphreys tail wagged back and forth rapidly. His tongue hanging out of his mouth. Kate punched him in the shoulder.

"Not that." Kate said.

"Then what?" Humphrey asked.

"Hunting." Kate said.

Kate and Humphrey walked out of the den to the hunting ground. Shortly after the pups woke up.

"Where do you think mom and dad went?" Star asked.

"They're probably having sex again." Dakota said disgusted.

"They probably just went hunting." Star said.

"Yea, but I don't think they're hunting for food." Daisy said.

All three pups laughed while holding there stomach.

"So. What do we do?" Dakota asked.

"Let's go play tag." Daisy said.

"We're not allowed to leave the den when they're gone." Star said.

"We aren't pups any more and I'M in charge." Dakota said.

The three pups walked out of the den to play a friendly game of tag.

Kate and Humphrey dragged the caribou back to the den. Kate's jaw dropped open when she saw the pups were gone.

She ran out of the den with Humphrey trying to keep up.

Humphrey and Kate followed there pup's scent all the way to the pack's territory. The rest of the pack was following behind them.

Kate and Humphrey stopped as the scent went into the southern packs territory. Kate hugged Humphrey tightly, and began to cry into his shoulder..

Humphrey hugged her back trying to comfort her.

"Come on. we have to follow. Look at me. Everything will be alright." Humphrey said.

"We can't go into there territory." a wolf said.

"For all we know, this could have been the pack that attacked us. we don't need permission." Humphrey said.

The pack followed Humphrey and Kate into the southern packs territory.

At first all the wolves were on alert, but they made it to the middle of the territory without seeing one southern wolf.

"This must be the pack we destroyed." Humphrey said.

Humphrey and Kate kept following the scent through the woods.

A bunch of wolves watched the pack from the shadows.

"If we don't stop them they will find the pups." One wolf said.

Ppol

"Let them." The leader said.

"What?" A wolf asked.

"Were in no shape to fight there whole pack." The leader answered.

**A/N: *Thinks* Nope still got nothing.**

**Humphrey: What are you talking about? Those motherfuckers took my pups and I didn't know about it. I hope they don't hurt my children cause if they do, I will go Eve all all those sonofabitches.**

**Ash: *Stairs at him in slight fear* Uh...o...k we will see you guys next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Are You Kidding Me?

**A/N: I appologize DHumphrey, I had been updating other stories, had school, and was just plain lazy. I hope you enjoy.**

Where we last of...

"So, what do we do?" Daisy asked.

"Let's go play tag." Dakota said.

"We're not allowed to leave the den when they're gone." Star said.

"We aren't pups any more and I AM in charge." Dakota said.

The three pups walked out of the den to play a friendly game of tag.

Kate and Humphrey dragged the caribou back to the den. Kate's jaw dropped open when she saw the pups were gone. She ran out of the den with Humphrey trying to keep up. They told Winston and Eve what happened and they got the rest of the pack following them. Humphrey and Kate followed their pup's scent all the way to the Southern pack's territory. The rest of the pack was following behind them. Kate and Humphrey stopped as the scent went into the Southern packs territory. Kate hugged Humphrey tightly, and began to cry into his shoulder. Humphrey hugged her back trying to comfort her.

"Come on. We have to follow. Look at me. Everything will be alright." Humphrey said.

"We can't go into there territory." A wolf said.

"For all we know, this could have been the pack that attacked us. We don't need permission." Humphrey snapped.

The pack followed Humphrey and Kate into the southern packs territory. At first all the wolves were on alert, but they made it to the middle of the territory without seeing one southern wolf.

"This must be the pack we destroyed." Humphrey said.

Humphrey and Kate kept following the scent through the woods. A bunch of wolves watched the pack from the shadows.

"If we don't stop them they will find the pups." One wolf said.

"Let them." The leader said.

"What?" A wolf asked.

"Were in no shape to fight there whole pack." The leader answered.

"But Kaori, if we don't stop them, they could find the pups and discover our plans for war." Another wolf said.

"Are you questioning my decision?" Kaori asked.

The wolf hesitated before saying, "No,"

"Good, let them go," She simply replied.

The wolves sat in the bushes and watched the Western pack search for the pups.

After walking about 2,000ft, they came to a small area and saw the pups tied to trees.

"Dakota!" Kate screamed running to her pups

"Star! Daisy! You're alright!" Humphrey yelled running towards them as well.

They reached their children and and unlocked them. The pack got out of the northern territory as fast as they could and safely returned home.

Back at Humphrey and Kate's den, the pups hung their head in sorrow.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Kate scolded.

"Very." The pups said in unison.

"That's right. Now, you have forced me to take action!" She yelled.

The pups all looked up with quuestioned looks.

Humphrey stepped in and said, "We will be leaving you with Grandma Eve and Grandpa Winston. The pups got a half happy half saddened look on their face.

"Mom?" Dakota asked looking up at Kate.

"Yes Dakota?" She replied.

Dakota admitted that he was the one who suggested to play tag. He began to explain what happened.

**Flashback Explaination**

The pups left the den and found somewhere to play. They chased each other for a while screaming, "Tag you're it!" Until Star spotted a butterfly. She seemed really attracted to the butterfly and it flew away from where Dakota and Daisy were. After about two minutes, Dakota wanted to chase Star and looked for her. When he saw she was gone he looked for her scent and told Daisy to do the same. Daisy found her sent and they followed it for a while till they found her chasing the butterfly. They saw a wolf sobbing by a lake and walked away. They turned to run back home before they were stopped by a white and silver female wolf who wondered what they were doing in her territory. Dakota said that they were looking for their sister and pointed to Star who had wondered from their home and that him and Daisy went looking for her.

"We told her we would never intrude again and she stopped us from going by her and said, "You bet your behind you wont" and the some wolves that were with her grabbed us took us to where you found us and tied us up." He finished.

Kate stood there tapping her foot and finally said, "Ok, but you're grounded till I fee like releasing you."

The family laid down for the night and went to sleep before Humphrey caught movement outside of the den. He jumped awake and saw Mica outside the den motioning for him to come out. He did and she asked if he could talk and walk. He looked into the silent den before he agreed and they started walking away. They got to a lake aways from his and Kate's den before Humphrey found himself on his back and Mica on top. Humphrey went wide eyed and yelled, "Mica? What are you doing?"

"Oh, come on. You spent a lot more time with me than with your family, you like me don't you?" She said seductively and sniffing his chest fur.

"What? No I was being kind to you!" He explained.

"Ok." Mica said sarcastically before going back to sniffinf Humphrey's fur while going lower and lower.

"M-Mica! S-S-Stop this m-m-madness!" He tried to resist.

Mica continued to try to seduce Humphrey but he eventually got her off and took off running, leaving her at the river.

"Oh I love when they play hard to get." She whispered to herself.

**AN: There you guys go! Im gonna be working on this story a lot more so...later.**


End file.
